The overarching aim of the Virology Core is to provide key infrastructure support to the basic, translational, and clinical research capacity of the Emory/Atlanta community in the fields of HIV infection and AIDS. This goal is achieved by providing state-of-the-art technology and resources for all relevant clinical and preventive studies of human subjects (Clinical component) and SIV/SHIV-infected non-human primates (Pre-Clinical component). In addition, the Core provides key leadership in this research area through collaboration, training, and mentoring. The overall goal of the Core will be accomplished through the following Specific Aims: 1. To expand the range of existing assays for quantification of all aspects of SIV/SHIV infection and replication that are essential to the study of AIDS pathogenesis, therapy, and prevention in non-human primates. 2. To expand the menu of tests needed to support clinical studies/trials of HIV-1 infections and co-infections, provide testing in a CLIA certified laboratory, and provide economy of scale through provision of shared resources. 3. To provide technical and intellectual support, including consultation and training opportunities, to local, national, and international AIDS research efforts that include both non-human primates and human infections. 4. To facilitate academic and industrial development of novel AIDS therapy and prevention programs through provision of virological services. The Emory CFAR Virology Core will continue to provide crucial support for the HIV/AIDS research programs by establishment of a world-class, highly recognized service laboratory that offers a broad repertoire of cutting edge virological and gene expression assays.